Prim's Battle
by wolfwithemeraldeyes
Summary: Prim finally gets a chance to prove herself when she attends the Hunger Games. Katniss tries to volunteer as a tribute, but is ultimately denied the right to replace her sister. In the arena with 23 other tributes, Prim needs to fight in order to make her way back home. Will she make it, or will she face the same faith as the others? Only one can be the victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes and I present to you the first chapter of my first ever Fanfiction story! I am really excited and hope you like it! You already probably know but I will say it anyways, I do not own the Hunger Games story, or anything related to it. I hope you have as much of a blast reading it as I had to write it! See ya!**

The day Prim was dreading since the day she got chosen as a tribute for the district twelve had finally arrived. Tomorrow was the day of the games and she was even more scared than when she found out she might never come home again and see her family. Prim didn't find the games fair. She might lose her life just so President Snow could teach a lesson to the districts about rebellion and entertain the citizens of the Capitol. The entire districts were forced to watch the games and trust me, if you watched them since you were a child, you would know how Prim felt and anticipated the worst. Prim shook off the idea of the games and calmed herself down.

She went to bed in the room she had been assigned on the 12th floor in the training center and just as she laid her head on the pillow, a shy knock on her door was heard. Prim rose up immediately and said:

"Come in"

It was Peeta. It felt a little bit weird that he would come see her at night because she barely knew him. However, she didn't mind because he probably was the one person that understood the most how she felt since he too had been chosen to be a tribute as well.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"I was about too" said Prim shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you" answered Peeta with a timid smile.

"It's fine" she answered. "So how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted one of my cookies. They might be the last ones I ever bake so better enjoy them now" said Peeta in a weak smile.

"Oh Peeta" answered Prim. "You can't think that way! You need to hope and believe in yourself. You see, right now I would be a mess if it wasn't for my sister. She is the one that is keeping me strong and helping me work through this tough situation. If I live or die, I know that she will realize I gave my all to win and return to her and my mother" said Prim.

Peeta was amazed how tough this little twelve year old girl was. He wanted to fight and help her make it back home.

"It was really nice of Katniss to volunteer for you" said Peeta.

"It sure was" said Prim with a sigh. She would never forget a few days ago at the reaping how nice her sister was to try to take her place so she wouldn't die.

_It was the day of the reaping in all of the districts from district one to twelve. All the citizens between the ages of 12 to 18 are eligible to go at the Hunger Games. The whole district twelve was gathered at the town square where the reaping was going to take place. Primrose remembered how terrified she was because it was her first reaping and she didn't want to go to the games. She had nightmares about them and death always scared her. She remembered what her sister told her before they left the house that morning._

"_Your name is only in the bowl once Prim, you won't be picked. I promise, you will be safe." _

_She had kissed her on the cheek and they hugged one last time. _

_There were two areas separated by ropes to divide the girls and the boys. Suddenly, President Snow __stands up and the crowd falls silent. He says what he always does before the reaping:_

"_Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor" _

_He finally sits down.__The crowd now turns its attention towards Effie, knowing she would be the one picking the names of one boy and one girl as tributes. We could only hear the clicking of__Effie's high heels on the stage because the town square was so silent. No one wanted to be picked even though it apparently was a huge honor to represent your district. Everyone was scared to know that they might be the next one to die.__Effie walked__towards a bowl full of papers all folded in two._

"_Ladies first" announced Effie _

_She started to mix around the names and finally got her hand out of the bowl with the unlucky person's name that would be pronounced as a tribute. Effie unfolded the paper and read:_

"_Primrose Everdeen. Come here darling right on the stage"_

_Prim was making her way out of the crowd surrounding her and was going towards the stage. Prim was shaking and terrified. She started to walk towards the stage. Two peacekeepers took her arms so she wouldn't dare run away._

_Katniss was shocked. She had promised her sister safety and instead, the exact opposite was happening. Prim was__chosen to play the games. How could a twelve year old girl ever win against all the older tributes? Prim would die on her first day and she would lose her sister forever. Katniss pushes the crowd around her and screams:_

"_I volunteer as a tribute for district twelve". _

_Katniss runs towards Prim. Prim finds a way to lose the peacekeepers and jumps in her sister's arms. She wishes she would never need to let go of Prim but the peacekeepers are coming back and she knows they will be separated any minute._

"_We are deeply sorry miss but there are no volunteers after the name is drawn. Primrose Everdeen is going to the games and you can't do anything about it." said the peacekeeper._

_Katniss was screaming: "No No!". Her mother ran to her side and tried her best to console her oldest daughter. _

_Primrose finally made it to the stage and was standing there awkwardly not looking in Katniss's direction so she wouldn't start crying herself. She wanted to show her sister she was strong and hopefully make her proud._

Prim returned back to reality missing even more Katniss. She started to think about something else so the pain and the tears wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"Is the offer for a cookie still available?" asked Prim.

"Of course" replied Peeta with a laugh.

They ate the cookies in silence.

"Good night now" said Peeta. "Sweet dreams"

"Bye" replied Prim.

Peeta closed the door quietly and Prim assumed he went back to bed. She turned around and let her head fall on the pillow. Her eyes were heavy and she fell fast asleep. During the night, she always thought about the promise she made to her sister the last time she saw her. She promised to stay strong and fight as hard as she could and try to win for her. Prim was determined to keep her promise no matter what. She would not give up without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes! Thank you all for reading my first chapter! It really means a lot. Anyways, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it and there is more to come! A special thanks to my friend Lokithenightfury that was the first one to ever write a review of my story. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. See ya!**

The next morning came way too quickly for Prim. The games were about to start. Haymitch gave Peeta and Primrose some last minute advice. The one that Prim would definitely remember was:

"There are going to be a whole lot of weapons and provisions right in front of you, in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I don't want you to try to get anything. They want to pull you together so you will fight and kill to entertain. I want you to run and leave everything there".

Prim and Peeta nodded. Prim gave Haymitch a hug and Peeta shook his hand. The peacekeepers came and escorted them to the hovercraft. There were twenty-four seats for all the tributes. Prim sat beside Peeta and a blond girl from district one that she recalled was named Glimmer. She had seen her earlier this week at the training, the individual training score on television and at the interviews. They were all there and she realized that if they were scared, they didn't show it. The hovercraft finally took off for the arena.

They flew very fast for maybe twenty minutes and then the hovercraft started to slow down. The windows got darker so no one would have an advantage and see the arena first. The hovercraft parks into an underground bunker and the tributes all get escorted to their launch room. Prim was brought in front of a door that read Female 12 for her district. She entered the room and saw Cinna, her stylist, sitting on a bench. She approached him and before she could even say a word, he hugged her. Little tears were running down both of their cheeks and Prim knew that she wouldn't be able to say a word even if she tried. Cinna helped her put her coat on and she went in the launch tube. A voice started to count the time left before the tube rose in the arena.

Prim was scared and her stomach hurt more than it ever did, even more then those days they had no food left to eat and she was starving. The countdown was now at 20 seconds before she would rise in the unknown and maybe die to never see her loved ones again. The countdown was now at 10 and Prim blew a kiss to Cinna. He made a gesture to catch it and Prim gave him a smile. For the last 5 seconds, she thought of her sister and all the laughs and great moments they had shared. As the platform started to rise, Prim's legs were shaking.

She was now in the arena. It was a huge forest with tall trees everywhere just like the forest back home where Katniss went to hunt all the time. It felt as if Katniss was with her. She felt a little better knowing that the arena wasn't a desert or frozen tundra like it had been in the past years. It made Prim feel better about the games.

There was another countdown and that one would start the game to the death that Prim was not eager to be part of. The countdown was now at 40 seconds. Everyone was looking at each other or at the weapons as if to choose which one they would run for first. Prim was looking more in the direction of the forest since that's where she was going. Less than 30 seconds left before it all began. If you get off the launch platform too quickly, you will be blown by land mines so Prim made sure to stay there and remain as still as possible. Now 10 seconds left announced the voice 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 may the 74th Hunger Games begin!

*Back in district twelve*

Katniss didn't want to look at her little sister play those horrible games. How can this be? Let a little twelve year old die just to amuse the citizens of the Capitol? To imagine that her sister so sweet and gentle, who couldn't even stand to see Katniss kill an animal while she was hunting, would have to kill 23 humans to come back, was impossible. Prim wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Although Katniss wanted desperately for her sister to come home, it almost seemed like a dream that would never come true. She could only hope a miracle would happen and her sister would be safe like she promised. She was devastated because she knew that she couldn't do anything to protect her little sister like she had always done in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes and here is my third chapter. I really appreciate all of you that are reading my story and I would like to thank you. Don't be shy to leave a review or a comment on my story so I can read them and see if you like it. Enjoy reading this chapter and more to come soon! See ya!**

*Back in the arena*

Prim had clearly heard that she was clear to go but she somehow couldn't move. If she just stayed there, someone would come kill her any minute; so why not end it right now? Why try so hard to win, actually get close to the end but end up dying anyways? Suddenly, a hand gripped her arm and she got pulled towards the forest. She didn't know who saved her but she was very thankful to that person for rescuing her from the huge mistake she had almost made. They both ran as fast as they could towards the forest. When they were finally deep enough and made sure no one was around, they finally stopped. Rue was the little girl that saved her. Rue came from district eleven and was twelve years old, just like Prim. Prim hugged her immediately and she knew they would stay allies during the games.

"Hi my name is Primrose but you can call me Prim. Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Hi I'm Rue. I wanted to be your ally when I first saw you at the training center because we are the same age. However, it wasn't a good idea to let people know that we play as a team so I waited for the chance to talk to you in private. Since that chance never came and I saw you standing there on the launch platform frozen like you couldn't move, I grabbed you and now here we are" said Rue.

"I will always be grateful. You gave me a chance to see my sister again. A chance I wouldn't have if I was dead" said Prim with a grin.

They both smiled at each other and then suddenly heard a noise. It was the sound of a canon. They both knew what that meant: a tribute had just died. They both started to count the canon booms. Boom, boom, boom, followed by two more and it all stopped at 9 booms.

They would have to wait tonight to see who were the nine tributes that had died probably in the blood bath. The Gamemakers show a picture of the dead tributes every night so the ones that are still alive can know who they still need to find. Prim and Rue let out a sigh and started walking.

"We need to climb a tree or find a shelter" explained Rue.

"Yes and we also need some food and water" replied Prim.

Prim started to walk and look for a water source and some edible plants while Rue was looking for a shelter or a tall tree for their refuge. Prim knew a lot about plants because she helped her mother prepare medicine with plants back in district twelve all the time. Rue knew a lot too since she comes from district eleven which specializes in agriculture. Prim was sure they would make a great team.

Suddenly, they both heard a noise. They didn't find any place to hide yet so they didn't know where to go. They panicked and looked around quickly for a hiding spot. If it was the career group, they were doomed. They were called the career group because even though it was illegal, they would train for the games at an early age so if they didn't get picked to go at the games, they would volunteer at the age of eighteen to be a tribute. The career group was made out of district 1, 2, and 4. They were usually the strongest and won the games most of the time. The noise was coming closer and Prim spotted a huge rock. She made a sign to Rue to follow her and they went to hide behind it.

"Psst Prim, it's Peeta. I was just checking if you were all right.

Prim peeked around the rock and saw that it was really Peeta. It would have been foolish of her to come out of her hiding spot and be face to face with Cato or Marvel, the two strongest males from the career group.

"Over here" whispered Prim just for Peeta to hear.

He looked around and ran behind the rock. He looked relieved to see Prim had followed the advice Haymitch gave to not go get some weapons.

"Why would you come to find me?" asked Prim to Peeta.

"I don't know. I want to protect you because I feel like you are a little sister." replied Peeta.

Prim smiled and gave Peeta a hug. They all came out from behind the rock and stood up.

"Could I stay with you girls?" asked Peeta. "You know if you need help or anything?"

Prim wanted Peeta to stay. She did feel like he was a brother too and she wanted him to be there so she could live this experience with him. It would also help to have some "muscle" in her team for any upcoming battles. Rue and Prim were just young girls and couldn't possibly beat out some of the older and stronger tributes but with Peeta's help, they would have a better chance.

"I don't mind" said Rue even before Prim could say anything.

Prim smiled and added:

"Well then, welcome to our alliance."

They all shook hands and started to walk together.

"We definitely need to find a shelter or a tree or something" said Peeta. "The night will probably come soon and if we have nowhere to hide, the career group will find us".

Both girls nodded because it was obviously the first thing they needed to do. They all looked around with no great success until something caught Rue's eyes.

"Look over there!" she exclaimed.

Peeta and Prim both turned around and saw what she was talking about. It was a huge tree, much taller than any others. They could easily climb it all and sleep high up in the branches while still being covered because the tree was full of leaves.

"Wow nice Rue!" said Peeta excitedly. "That is exactly what we need".

Rue started to climb followed by Prim and then Peeta. Rue was a great climber compared to Peeta and Prim that were a bit slower.

"I can see the whole forest from here" declared Rue.

"Where is the career group positioned?" asked Peeta anxiously.

"They are at their camp close to the Cornucopia" declared Rue.

Peeta climbed higher and realized she was right. At least the career group wouldn't find them tonight. He was relieved to know he would live another day. He suddenly realized that Cato and Marvel were not present at camp.

"I don't see Marvel and Cato anywhere" said Peeta nervously.

The girls looked around but the guys were nowhere to be seen. They suddenly heard noises again. It sounded like the repeated slashing of a sword through the wind. There must be a battle nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes and I am presenting to you my fourth chapter. Now, the real action begins! Hope you like it and are not upset with me if anything happens to a tribute you like. We all know only one can win! See ya!**

"We better run while we can" said Peeta in a hurry.

They were starting to climb back down the tree, when suddenly, Cato, Marvel, and the boy from district 7 emerged out of nowhere. It surprised Prim and made her do a little jump backwards which caused a small branch to crack. Cato and Marvel looked up at the tree and the boy from district 7 ran back to find safety.

"Run after him Marvel" commanded Cato. "I will inspect that tree" .

Marvel nodded in agreement and ran after the tribute.

Cato was walking around the tree looking for what had caused the noise. Peeta had placed both of his hands on the girls' mouths so they wouldn't scream. Prim was thankful for his help. She knew that she would have already screamed and blown her cover.

"I know someone is in that tree" Cato started to say. "I will come and get you so you will never make it back home" "I will be the victor of the games" .

They suddenly heard a cannon boom. The boy from district 7 just died from Marvel's spear. Cato let out a small snicker.

"Only 14 to go and 6 of them are my allies" he added with a huge smile.

Prim was desperately trying to find a way out of this trap. None of them had any weapons to battle and Cato had a sword so there was no way they could fight. Prim was looking all around for anything that could help, but her mind seemed to be too panicked to work properly. Marvel would come back any minute now and two careers with weapons would definitely put an end to their lives.

Just at that moment, a branch broke under Peeta's weight and he fell down really hard. Cato was delighted by the sight of him and got his sword out. Peeta rose to his feet and started to back up. Cato was following him with a huge smile on his face, thinking… the more you run, the more fun I will have.

Prim and Rue noticed that Marvel was still not back and hoped that he was lost. However, it didn't seem to bother Cato who seemed confident he could handle Peeta well on his own. Rue and Prim could only watch and feel helpless. It would be crazy for them to go down there. They could only hope that Peeta would be fine on his own. Peeta wanted to run but turning his back to Cato would just be foolish. He was starting to back up faster and creating more distance between him and Cato. Cato would not let him go that easily so he started to run towards Peeta. Rue and Prim couldn't see the guys anymore. They just sat on a branch and listened.

They could definitely hear the battle going on. Peeta was screaming loudly; they could only assume that he was getting badly hurt. Prim was crying in silence. She knew Peeta only did that so he would drive Cato away from them and make sure they survived. He was risking his own life to save her and she didn't know why. The silent tears were running down her cheeks and she knew nothing would stop them. Rue looked around and said:

"Do you want to go now since they are gone?"

Prim nodded in agreement and they started to make their way down the tree.

A canon boom made Prim jump and she realized it was all over. Peeta was dead and she couldn't do anything about it. She was devastated. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Peeta. She heard Cato laugh and him walking away. The hovercraft would soon arrive to take the dead body. Even though she knew it was crazy, she ran in the direction Peeta went.

"Prim, no….. it's too late" replied Rue.

Prim didn't listen and ran as fast as she could so no one could stop her. Rue gave up on making her come back and decided to simply follow her. Both girls seemed to have forgotten they were in a game where anyone could come out of nowhere and kill you just like that. Prim didn't care. She wanted to see Peeta before he was taken away. She finally could see him a little further in front of her. She sprinted even faster not even thinking that Cato could still be hiding in a bush. Prim was just focused on Peeta and nothing else.

She finally arrived and crouched beside him. He was bleeding heavily from a cut in his stomach and one is his left arm. Prim was very emotional and just couldn't stop herself from crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes! Hope you liked the suspense and the fight between Peeta and Cato. It is one of the most intense moments of the story. Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer to post than usual. With the Easter weekend and the Canada vs. USA Women's game I went to see yesterday with my hockey team, I didn't get the chance to review my chapter and post it. Anyways hope you enjoy the rest! The final battle is almost here! See ya!**

"Shhhh…. it's fine Prim. It's not that easy to get rid of me" said Peeta with a smile but you could see he was in deep pain.

Prim was shocked. Why did she hear the sound of the canon if Peeta wasn't dead? She didn't care. She needed to help Peeta immediately. He would die soon if she just stood there and watched him bleed to death. Rue finally arrived and saw Prim looking around and ripping leaves from trees.

"What are you doing Prim?" asked Rue.

"Help me find a way to make him stop bleeding" replied Prim.

Rue looked at Peeta and realized he was still alive.

"How did you ever get out of a fight with Cato alive?" asked Rue suddenly curious.

"I heard the canon so I closed my eyes. Since he thought I was dead, he left me alone" replied Peeta struggling to talk and now taking deep breaths.

Rue looked stunned but finally started to help Prim find a way to save Peeta.

"Girls, no need to bother. I lost too much blood and I already feel my life slipping away. I want to wish you good luck and I will be watching you from up there" said Peeta.

"Peeta thank you so much for all you've done for me. You didn't need to risk your life that way" added Prim sadly.

"I promised myself I would do anything to bring you back to your sister. I would have never let you die this way. I am sorry girls but it is now my time to go" replied Peeta.

He stared at the sky and never spoke again. The sound of the canon proved them right. Peeta had "left" them. Prim and Rue lowered their head and stood there beside Peeta in disbelief that they had just lost one of their ally.

"Bye big brother" said Prim in a whisper as she kissed Peeta's cheek.

They walked away and stood farther because Prim insisted on seeing Peeta being carried away by the hovercraft. When it finally happened, they started to walk away and neither Prim or Rue ever looked back. It was part of life and Prim knew it but her heart still hurt and she was even more determined to win. There was now only the whole career group left, her and Rue, and 4 other tributes that she would find out their identity tonight.

The sun was now coming down and the girls needed to find another place to sleep because none of them wanted to return to the tree that caused Peeta's death. After many minutes, Prim finally found a cave that would be their refuge for the night. They both scrambled in and lay down, exhausted. So many things had happened in the last hour, they had almost forgotten how hungry and thirsty they actually were.

"I will go out and search for water and some plants to eat before it gets too dark" started Rue.

"Need any help?" asked Prim.

"I'm fine, thanks. I saw some edible plants along the way and water not far either. I should be back really soon. If I am not back in 30 minutes, come look for me " replied Rue.

Prim just nodded. She didn't think it was a good idea for Rue to leave on her own but she was so tired and devastated that she didn't even have the energy to argue.

Rue left the cave and Prim found herself alone. She suddenly heard the faint sound of bells ringing from outside. Why would there be music in the forest? She looked by the narrow entrance of the cage but saw nothing. She waited a little longer and then spotted a parachute. It was small in size, white and attached to it was a silver container. She had a sponsor. Maybe someone that felt sorry for her loss. She looked around and waited to see if anyone would come. The coast seemed clear so she ran for the parachute, picked it up and ran back to the cave. She opened it, hoping it was food. She smiled as she examined the content: an apple, some crackers, cheese, some bread, and a bit of meat. She started to split the portions so she could share it with Rue. At that moment, Rue came back with some plants.

"I realized we had nothing to put the water in so we will need to go drink some on our own" said Rue reluctantly.

"We would need to boil it to kill the bacterias and lighting a fire during the night, would not be very smart" said Prim with a sad face.

"What's that?" said Rue, pointing at the food that was in the tiny silver capsule.

"We got a sponsor that was generous enough to send us some food" pointed out Prim.

"That's the best news we've heard all day" said Rue referring to the past events.

Prim agreed and started to pass out the portions that were separated evenly.

"We shouldn't eat it all since we need to keep some food for the others days" said Prim.

"Maybe we can eat the apple so we will have a little juice to drink at least for tonight" observed Rue.

It was a good idea. They ate the apple in silence and by the time they were done, the sky was all black. The anthem started to play and they showed the faces of the dead tributes.

They showed the two tributes from district 3, the boy from district 5, the girl from 6, both from 7, both from 8, the boy from 9, both from 10, and Peeta.

Prim knew Cato was right: He had said there were not a lot of tributes left to kill. He could easily win. Prim was definitely discouraged. She thought about her sister. What would Katniss do in this situation? Prim felt very tired and she fell asleep still thinking about what her sister would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes! This is my sixth chapter for Prim's Battle. Hope you all enjoy it. I love writing this story. I wanted to thank you all for your support and great reviews. A special thanks to the last guest review I received. It was really nice and I am really thankful for everything you said. Thank you to all my friends that read my story. It really means a lot to me and I love you all! Enjoy reading! See ya! **

Prim woke up the next morning with the sun in her face. She could clearly hear some noises outside. She woke Rue up but made sure to tell her to stay silent. Prim looked by the small opening and saw a pair of legs. She quickly crouched and waited for the person to talk. She had had a rough day yesterday. Why did everything happen to her? Why couldn't she get a break from all the dangers surrounding her? She made another attempt to see who was talking. It was Clove, a career tribute from the same district as Cato. Clove was a skillful knife thrower so Prim definitely was going to stay hidden until she left.

"Come on guys" Clove said to her fellow career tributes. "I can feel that girl is really close to us".

Was she talking about her? They never saw her here or even close to this cave. They can't be talking about her?

Right at that moment, Prim and Rue heard the career tributes scream happily. They had probably found their pray. They were running farther away and Prim was finally able to breathe.

"I think they are gone" announced Rue.

Prim looked again and agreed with Rue. She heard a canon and knew someone had just died. Aside from the girls in the career group, the only other girls left besides her and Rue were the girl from district 5 called Foxface and the girl from district 9. She wondered, which one of them was now gone?

"I really need something to drink now" said Rue.

"Let's go together" replied Prim.

They got out of the cave really carefully looking in every direction to see where the career group could be hiding. Since they saw no one, they started running as quietly as possible towards the lake that Rue had seen earlier the other day. They finally arrived without any trouble and kneeled on the rocks. They were too thirsty to bother to boil the water. They might get sick afterwards but it was better than to die from dehydration.

Suddenly while drinking, Rue spat blood and her eyes went blank. Prim turned around and saw all the careers standing right there. With her bow, Glimmer had just shot an arrow in Rue's heart. Glimmer just killed the last ally Prim had. She suddenly saw Clove getting a knife ready and Glimmer putting another arrow in her bow. Before anything happened, the Glimmer and Clove started to argue.

"You killed that one so I get her" said Clove

"That's not fair" argued Glimmer. "You just killed the girl from 9. Why would you kill two tributes and I only get one?"

"Because I am better anyways" she shot with an arrogant smile.

She suddenly turned around and shot her knife in Prim's direction. Prim rolled in the water but still got a taste of the blade: a small cut in her right arm. Prim scrambled across to the other side of the stream and hid behind a rock. Prim heard the canon sound for Rue. The career group was still talking and didn't even seem to notice that Prim was missing.

"Wow you are definitely better than me" replied Glimmer sarcastically.

"I cut her in the arm" replied Clove defensively.

Prim was spying from behind the rock. She couldn't run away because Glimmer would shoot her with an arrow. Also she didn't know where to go, so she might as well enjoy the fight while it lasted. She suddenly saw the top of someone's head behind a bush, right next to the arguing group of careers. It was Thresh, Rue's district partner. He probably saw the whole thing with Rue and he didn't look too happy about it.

He got up and started to walk behind the careers really silently. He had a huge knife in his hand and raised it high like he was going to chop someone's head off. He was getting closer to Glimmer, the one that had killed Rue. No one had even noticed him approaching the group. They were still arguing about who would get to kill Prim. Prim thought it was silly to make a big fuss about who would get to kill her. Thresh was now even closer and nothing was stopping him now. Glimmer turned around too late. Thresh screamed and planted his knife right in her heart.

"For you Rue" he screamed and started to battle the others.

He was like a wild lion. He killed Glimmer, and both of the tributes from district 4. Prim was surprised they were still alive. Prim thought Cato would have killed the tributes from 4 since they were both really weak. Cato started to battle him now with the help of Marvel. Clove kicked Rue's body in the water and started laughing.

"It's over Thresh. There's nothing you can do. She's gone and so are you."

Clove threw quite accurately a knife right in his head. He immediately collapsed. He was dead.

"Good throw Clove" applauded Marvel.

She started to blush. Four canons sounded loudly in the arena.

"We better go" said Cato. "No one can be near when they remove the bodies" .

Prim was shocked. They were going to leave without finishing her off? That was not normal for the careers. She didn't argue though. Her arm was deeply cut. More than what she had thought in the beginning. She found some leaves that she used a lot with her mother back in district twelve. She knew they were safe so she tied them together and made some kind of bandage. She knew it wouldn't do that much but it was better than to leave a trail of blood behind for the career group to follow and find her.

Since she was now alone, she released the tears she had held back for Rue. Her best friend in the games had just died right beside her. How can the careers be so cruel and actually enjoy seeing people die? This game just disgusted her more and more and being in them was making matters worse. She needed to finish this and quick because she couldn't stand being alone and vulnerable. She needed to play the game and do something to go back home to honor Rue and Peeta. To show them it's because of them she was able to make it because she knew they were with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes. Here is the 7****th**** chapter. There are not a whole lot of tributes left so you probably figured out that we are close to the end. Hope you like reading it and make sure to post your review. See ya!**

There were now only 6 of them left Prim, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Foxface, and the boy from district 6. These might be the fastest games to end thought Prim. The Capitol is probably thrilled with all the action going on. Hopefully, they won't ask for more. Prim didn't need to almost get killed twice in one day. She finally got to relax and take a break. She looked around and noticed no one was there and the forest was really quiet. That is always a bad sign thought Prim. She got up from behind the rock and looked around more carefully. She suddenly realized the sun was going down. Didn't she just wake up a few hours ago?

She started to walk around and found a perfect tree to rest for the night. She began to climb up and lied down on a strong branch. It was going to be a cold night she thought. She didn't have the cave to protect her from the wind and the cold this time. The anthem started to play and showed the faces of the dead tributes. She saw Glimmer, both tributes from district 4, the girl from 9, Thresh, and her best friend Rue. She was now alone for the rest of the games. There were not that many tributes left. Perhaps Prim now had a better chance of going home, but she needed a plan. She would think about it tomorrow. For now, she just closed her eyes and tried to make it through the night.

She woke up the next morning and heard a canon. The battle started early she thought with a gloomy face. The victim was either Foxface or the guy from district 6. She assumed it was him because Foxface, just like Rue, Peeta and Prim had run towards the forest instead of fighting in the blood bath. And since the blood bath, Prim had not seen Foxface. She knew Foxface was really sly and sneaky. She would be hard to catch.

Prim climbed down slowly from her tree and started to try to find some roots to eat. She suddenly remembered she still had food in her cave. She started to make her way back all happily. She looked around to see no one was watching and got in the cave. She was shocked to see Foxface eating her food.

"What are you doing here?" asked Prim curiously.

Foxface suddenly turned around with a terrified look on her face. She was a little relieved to see her and not Clove.

"Don't worry" said Prim, "I don't have a weapon so even if I tried, I could not kill you".

Foxface gave her a smile and answered:

"I have nothing either. I guess we can work together now if you want."

Prim was not expecting her to say something like that. She had less confidence in Foxface then she had with Peeta and Rue. She didn't know her that well, but she knew she was very tricky and that was not a good thing if it backfired on her.

"Sure why not" said Prim. "All my other allies are dead so if we work together, we might win against the career group so one of us can go back home".

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Foxface. "I was alone all the time so I never had to worry about anyone else. So this is your food?" she asked.

"Yes, I got it from a sponsor and forgot it here when I went for a drink of water. We got in a fight with the careers and the night fell so I never could retrace my steps. Plus I got injured so I had other preoccupations in my head" said Prim.

Foxface nodded in agreement.

"Where were you all this time? I never saw you after the blood bath" replied Prim.

"Oh I'm really good at camouflage and hiding. I saw you after the blood bath and I saw a lot of other things but no one ever saw me."

Prim was not surprised and definitely knew she was saying the truth. Foxface was really smart.

"I would like for us to do something and try to win" said Prim.

"I am really impressed" declared Foxface. "I will help you since you are the youngest here and you are still alive, so it proves that you are stronger than you look." replied Foxface.

"I probably get that from my sister" said Prim. "She is the strongest one of all and I am proud to be her little sister."

"Very well then" replied Foxface. "What did you have in mind?"

Prim explained her plan of attack to Foxface. It had come to her this morning.

"Remarkable how you thought of that" replied Foxface really impressed.

They got out, looked around cautiously and started to walk towards the career camp. It wasn't a long walk for Prim and Foxface to the career camp. They hid in a bush and started to figure out how to execute Prim's plan of attack. They didn't know if it would work but they knew they needed to try or else they would both die. The careers were of course not at the camp. They had killed another tribute this morning and are right now possibly looking for her and Foxface. The careers really wanted to win the games so if they got a chance to kill, they definitely took it. Foxface and Prim now knew what they had to do and went over every detail to make sure everything would work properly. The plan would not be put to action tonight, so the girls went back to the cave and waited for the night to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is wolfwithemeraldeyes. Are you sure you are ready for this? READY for my last and final chapter for the story "Prim's Battle" ? We or I should say you (because I already know) will finally find out who is the victor of the 74****th**** Hunger Games. Enjoy this final battle! Hopefully you won't be disappointed by the victor of these games. See ya! May the odds be ever in your favor my friends! **

They hid all day long and reviewed the plan several times. Prim was nursing her arm. She had stopped bleeding and no longer felt any pain. She still kept the cut covered, so it wouldn't get infected. They ate the last provisions that Prim had previously received from a sponsor and came out of the cave. The sun was going down so they needed to move quickly to hide in the bush again. Prim pointed to Foxface in the direction where she saw the careers coming back to camp.

"I'm wondering where those girls can be. We looked for them all day and never found them" said Marvel.

"They're hiding Marvel and if the Capitol gets bored with the games, they will do something to pull us together so they have no chance. I would rather kill them before but if not then we better get ready to fight" replied Cato.

Clove and Marvel nodded and looked around one last time. They laid down on the ground to sleep. The anthem started to play. It only showed the boy from district 6. The careers started to get impatient, they wanted to find the girls and "eliminate" them. The careers believed no one would be brave enough to come and attack them at night. Although this time, they were wrong. Both girls waited to make sure they were all asleep. The wait was a bit long but they needed to be certain the careers were sleeping in order for the plan to work.

Finally the careers were asleep and some even snored. It was the time for Foxface to play her role in the plan. Since she was really sneaky and agile, she would go steal some weapons and bring them back, hopefully without being noticed. She walked really slowly and quietly towards the huge pile of provisions the career had put together. She noticed the land mines around the launch tubes were digged out and placed around the pile so no one could steal it. That was not going to stop Foxface. She made some jumps and skillfully avoided stepping on a land mine and being burst into pieces. She took some knives and a bow and arrows. She made her way back to Prim and gave her the knives.

The careers were sleeping right under the Cornucopia. The girls ran towards it and climbed it as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, Prim fell on it and made a huge sound. The career woke up and got to their feet. The plan would have to be changed. The girls had hoped to kill them all in their sleep. The careers didn't see them yet, so Prim threw a knife at Marvel. Even though she never had a good aim, she got him right in the head and he died on the spot. We heard the canon boom and Cato shouted as loud as he could. He was very upset and ran back to the provision pile.

"Cato what are you doing?" called Clove.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a second." replied Cato.

Clove still didn't know where to look because it was so dark and she didn't have a target so she couldn't shoot her own knives. Prim threw another knife and got Clove in the leg. She screamed in pain as her cut was deep. Cato came back and saw Clove on the ground. She was starting to lose a lot of blood. Cato didn't have any bandages for Clove and he had nowhere to hide to help her. Prim would have a clear shot with a knife on him if he stopped to help Clove. Cato couldn't risk it and decided to leave her there. She would unfortunately die soon but he had no choice if he wanted to survive. He would need to do it on his own.

"Sorry Clove. Hope you understand why I can't help you. Good bye" said Cato and he left her side.

Clove was still screaming in pain and asking for Cato's help but Cato tried to ignore her. She was crying really hard and Prim couldn't help but feel guilty for causing Clove's misery. Even though, Clove was the one that had killed Rue, she felt wrong causing her pain in revenge. At least Marvel died without suffering. Prim felt sad but she needed to leave her feelings aside if she wanted to go back home.

We finally heard another canon. Only three remained. Cato got some glasses on and Foxface cursed.

"What are those?" asked Prim.

"They're night vision goggles. He can now see us" replied Foxface in a whisper.

"There you are my little friends. Come join me for the final battle" said Cato.

Before Prim could suggest that they ran, Foxface slid down and picked up Marvel's spear. She started to battle Cato. She was quite fast and remarkably agile but Cato had more experience and muscles. During the battle, Prim loaded her bow and waited for a shot. She knew a little how to use it because of her sister but she never got the hang of it like Katniss. Foxface was in the way so she didn't want to kill her but she needed to kill Cato. Unfortunately, Cato disarmed Foxface after a while. She was backing up but had nowhere to go. She was trapped by the Cornucopia.

At that moment, Cato raised his sword and put it right thought the Cornucopia. Foxface had ducked right before and didn't get hurt. The sword was now stuck and Cato couldn't take it back. Before he thought of it, Foxface picked up the spear and started the battle again. Now Cato had no weapon so he had no other choice but to use his force. He caught Foxface by surprise and punched her with all his strength, right in the stomach before she could defend herself with the spear. She lost her breath and fell hard on the ground.

Cato saw better than her now that he had the glasses so she was the one at a disadvantage. She stayed on the ground and was breathing heavily. Prim got down from the Cornucopia and started to walk towards Cato. She felt the energy through her veins and nothing was going to stop her now. She pulled the string of her bow and was ready to shoot. Cato suddenly turned around and saw what Prim was about to do. He started to run towards her as fast as he could but he never reached her. She released the arrow and got it right in Cato's heart. He dropped dead a short distance away from her.

"Wow I can't believe I just killed Cato" said Prim.

The canon sounded in the whole arena. She remembered her ally was still lying on the ground. She ran towards Foxface to help her. Cato must have punched her really hard she thought.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Prim to Foxface.

"I'm so happy you're alive. You can now return home. I can't breathe anymore I won't make it." replied Foxface with a smile.

She closed her eyes and never opened them again. Prim had tears rolling down her cheeks. All of her allies had died and were never going to see their family again. No one even had a chance to say goodbye to them.

"I'm so sorry to all of you who lost their children" said Prim to the intention of the camera in the districts.

She walked away and heard the boom. She was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. She would see Katniss and her mother again. She would go back in district twelve and never need to go to the games again. She would need to mentor but she didn't care. As long as she was home with her family, she was the happiest girl alive.

A Hovercraft landed and she got in. She was taken back at the Capitol for the crowning celebration. This was one of the best moments of her life. After the celebration, she now took the train back home to district twelve. She saw her house and her family again.

The Everdeen family was crying of joy. They were finally reunited and nothing could separate them again. The odds were in her favor this time and Prim would never forget how Peeta saved her life and how Rue and Foxface helped her get all the way back home. Even though her friendships died with her allies, they would always stay in her heart and this was the best way to remember them.

**The end my friends! I wanted to thank you all for your support and your great and also encouraging reviews. Hope you liked my first story for Hunger Games. I am quite happy how it turned out and hope you enjoyed reading it! I would like to give a special thanks to my mother who helped me a lot during the process of posting my story. She helped me correct the mistakes, make sure everything made sense, and helped me improve the phrases and the vocabulary. Without her help and determination, I couldn't have done it on my own and my story would never have been posted for you guys. See ya later!**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes **


End file.
